


My minds like a deadly disease

by twoheartsx



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood, Bone Breaking, Flashbacks, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sadness, mentioned Human Experimentation, traumatic flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based on tumblr users ence11‘s and 10kiaoi‘s drawings. </p><p>Zack's not acting like himself anymore. Cloud's scared and than the fear turns onto himself. What if he loses himself too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My minds like a deadly disease

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based the awesome drawings by tumblr users ence11 and 10kiaoi. It was also inspired by the song Control by Halsey and I think it goes pretty well with this. I also wanted to explore the idea of Cloud going crazy as well. I find the idea of Cloud trying to keep himself sane while slowly falling into madness and attempting to keep Zack from going completely off the deep end. Let me know what you guys think.

The sound of bones crack could be heard. The sickening sound of human bones being crushed under the strength of superhuman hands. Of SOLIDER hands. Cloud closes his eyes, tears slowly spilling down his face. The sound of blood hitting the floor makes Cloud feel sick. Footsteps slowly draw closer to Cloud, but the blond doesn't move. He stands right where he is. He doesn't make a move to run or escape the monster that slowly draws closer to him. Cloud flinches when fingers, soaked in blood touch his cheek. He forces himself to open his eyes. To meet those perfect blue eyes. Those eyes he adores. A smile spreads across Zack's face as he pulls Zack close. The smile Zack wears isn't one Cloud knows. It isn't the face of the puppy SOLIDER Cloud knows. It isn't the face of someone who is kind and sincere. It's the face of a killer. The face of someone who isn't even human anymore. It isn't Zack. Because Zack wouldn't hurt people like this. Zack runs his blood soaked finger over Cloud face, wiping away the tears.

"What's wrong Cloud? Why are you crying?" Zack asked. His voice sounded gentle, but the blood on his hands and the dead bodies behind him reminds Cloud that Zack's far from that. He's not Zack anymore.

"I'm fine. Just a bit scared." Cloud admits. He sees Zack frown a bit as he starts to pet the blonds head.

"Whatcha scared of?" Zack asks. Cloud's heart stops when Zack asks that. Because he can't say Zack. So, Cloud lies.

"I thought those guys were going to hurt us." Cloud says, doing his best to mask his true thoughts. He loved Zack. He was going to fix him. There had to be a way to get his Zack back.

"I wouldn't ever let anyone hurt you." Zack says, placing a kiss on top of Cloud's head. The blond just closes his eyes and relaxes into the kiss. This had been a slow build. Zack began acting less and less like himself. He would just at the slightest sound, had trouble sleeping. Cloud was sure it was due to the trama they had experienced over the last five years. Being hunted down, tormented, experimented on. It left Cloud a bit on edge too. The blond had nightmares often and the effects of the mako addiction he had gotten were still there. He would ever so often have pain in his body and he was a bit slow. His speech was slower than it used to be, but he had recovered fairly well. Zack aside from a few nightmares had up until recently been just fine. Cloud wished he could do more to help Zack. He knew that year on the run had been hard on him and that Zack hadn't had the chance to really come to terms with what happened to them. Cloud gave him small words of encouragement every chance he got, but he noticed Zack wasn't getting better. Cloud started worry, but his true fear came when Zack beat a man to near death for just calling Cloud a less than kind word. Zack became more protective of Cloud. Under any other circumstances it would be cute to see the dark haired male be over protective, but Zack was bashing in heads for no good reason. The blood currently on Zack's hands was that of a few men who just looked at Cloud. Zack swears he heard them say snide remarks. Cloud doesn't tell Zack he's scared of him because he loves him. This thing is still Zack. Cloud tells himself this. Everything was going to be okay. He and Zack were going to be okay.

Cloud sits near the window, watching as the rain outside falls. On the table in front of him sat a notebook. A little ways away Zack is doing his normal exercises. Cloud looks over at Zack, biting the inside of his lip. He was becoming accustom to Zack's new behavior. Since the incident a few weeks back Zack hasn't killed anyone. Cloud looked at the book in front of him, words scribbled in a way no one could read. Incoherent ramblings and it makes Cloud's heart drop. Those words, those incoherent scribbles were something Cloud drew. They were Cloud's incoherent drawings. Cloud didn't remember making. Cloud felt a hand on the back of his head. He turned to see Zack. The black haired puppy wrapped his arms around Cloud, pressing a kiss to the blonds cheek.

"It's okay spikey. You'll be okay." Zack whispered. Cloud felt a fear he hadn't felt in awhile, but this time not toward Zack, but toward himself.

Cloud stood in the bathroom, holding his head. He had a headache and his head felt like it was in a haze. He took a headache pill, closing his eyes. Voices in Cloud's head makes him grip the sink harder. No, it was just the mako. He was okay. Memories of the days in the lab, being experimented on flash before his eyes. Zack, scream. Zack was in danger. Cloud snaps out of it when he hears the sound of glass shattering. A pain spreads through his fist. He looks up to see his fist pressed to the mirror, broken glass shattered everywhere. He pulls back his hand, watching the blood drip into the sink. No, he was okay. He wasn't like Zack. He wasn't losing it. He was just fine. Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
